Night Brings Happiness
by shard finder
Summary: During the night of episode the Gap Between the Ages, romance, kissing and overall happiness occurs. Rated T for kissing.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

Her focus was total as she tried to study for a test that she wasn't aware of until two days ago. As she continues to study, she realizes how quiet it has fallen in the house. Inuyasha had almost destroyed Naraku, but the evil demon was able to get away. In order to buy himself some time, Naraku abducted Rin so Sesshomaru would try to find her and he did in the hands of Kohaku, who is Sango's younger brother. Luckily, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to arrive in time in order to save Kohaku.

She shook her head and tried to regain her focus as she realized that she only had one test left. She sighed and stared at the formulas that she was sure would be on the test tomorrow. Despite all of this, she wasn't able to use anyone's notes. She tried but all of the copiers were out. Urg sometimes life is so frustrated. Whenever she is gone for a few days, Inuyasha comes for her. He was restless and a royal pain the butt so Kagome had Sota, who looks up to the half-demon distract him.

At the next moment, she hears a yell as Inuyasha runs into her house covered in soap suds. For a moment, she stares in surprise at his supple body. She knew he was strong and she had accidentally seen him naked a little while ago when Jaken tried to steal Inuyasha's sword. She was aware of her brother, also in suds coming in behind him, trying to get her "boyfriend" back into the bath. Her reaction was start throwing things at them to get them out of the room. She needed them out so she could regain her composure. Inuyasha's entrance had caused her heartbeat to increase and her body to react. It was also very awkward to have a naked boyfriend and her brother in her bedroom. She realized how good her aim had become since she was able to hit Inuyasha with most of the things that she threw.

Sota was able to get him back into the bathroom to wash off the suds. He cooled the water, so it did not burn the half-demon. He went downstairs and Kagome found herself again wondering about the quiet. She pushed everything out of her mind and was able to study some more. She sighed as her eyes stopped focusing on the pages. _She's so stupid_, she can't help but to think to herself as she realized that she didn't have a chance.

"AHH! WHAT WAS THAT!"

She sighs as Inuyasha yells and waits a minute because she knew his destination. Sure enough, Inuyasha runs into her room with his tongue sticking out and her mother followed on his heels explaining about the curry. She shakes her head, surprised that he would be such a baby about food.

"That's surprising coming from a guy who blows off a gaping hole in his gut," she can't help but to point out. She goes downstairs to get her own dinner and sits down with her books as she eats in order to continue her studies. After awhile she returns to her bedroom to continue studying. She felt tired and every few seconds she glanced behind her to find Inuyasha sitting still watching over her. It made her feel warm in her heart since he was so protective over her. She didn't know why he didn't return to the Feudal Era but she didn't want to ask him. She liked having him in her bedroom but the constant staring was making her self-conscious and very difficult to study. She tries to get him to lay down and he ignores her.

As she continues to study, she sighs and realizes that her eyes were finished and she was ready for bed. She turns around and notices that her protector was asleep on her bed. She had to admit to herself that he was attractive asleep and part of her felt glad that he felt safe enough to fall into such a deep sleep. She smiled to herself as she looked at him.

He laid on his side in the middle of the bed with his hair falling on one cheek. As she looked down on him in his deep sleep, her heart clinched. She loved him. His hair fell on his cheek and she reached out to gently move it and smiled to herself since Inuyasha was in such a deep sleep that he didn't react to her touch. She sat on the bed next to him and he sighed as her scent was closer to him. She continued running her hand through his hair. It was very soft and he smelled different. She found herself leaning closer to him to smell. His masculine woodland smell that she was used too had a clean smell that overshadowed it. She realized that she preferred his actual smell compared to that of the soap.

He mumbled slightly and moved his position on her bed. She found herself on top of him and her hand was captured by his. She smiled gently and tried to move, but found herself unable to do so as his arm came and wrapped itself around her waist. She sighed for a moment as she realized that Inuyasha in his sleep, wanted to keep her close. She sighed and moved slightly, hoping that he would wake up or let her go.

After a moment of her struggling, although she was trying not to wake him, she noticed that the breathing was different. It was not as deep and when she glanced up, she realized that his brilliant golden eyes were focused on her and his cheeks were red. She blushed and looked down and sighed with disappointment as she realized that his arms loosened. She should have just fallen asleep on him like she always wanted.

"Uhh…I was brushing hair out of your eyes and you moved." She blurted out and went to move off of him. Her back was to him and she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to give herself a few minutes to compose herself. She sighed. In one evening, she had to do that more than once. When she came out, in her pajamas, she turned off the lights and turned towards the bed. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, with his back to the bed. She sighed and knelt down in front of him.

"I did not mean to disturb your sleep, you can uhh…ummm" she blushed as she was unsure of what to say. He turned his head to the side as she realized that his cheeks were slightly red. "Keh. I'll be fine right here." He said as he settled.

She laid down, but she felt horrible, seeing as he was sleeping so silently. Her eyes closed and instead of her usual dreamless sleep, she was attacked by horrible nightmares. Silent screams filled the night air as demons plagued her over and over. Her eyes opened as she felt Inuyasha shaking her awake.

"Yo, wake up."

Her eyes open and her hands reached out to intertwine themselves in Inuyasha's kimono as she threw herself into his arms. After a slight hesitation, she felt them enclose her. She heard her name being softly called and she rubbed her head against him. She felt safe, protected, loved and extremely glad that he was there. She knew that he probably felt awkward and not sure what to do but regardless, she felt his arms wrap around her. Slowly the trembling started leaving her. As she calmed, she sighed slowly and leaned back to look into his gorgeous golden eyes. She had dreamed of this more than once since she realized that the house was quiet and no one was around to bother them.

She stared into his golden eyes and without really knowing why, she leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were surprisingly soft as they met hers. For a minute she froze as she waited to see if he would move back or push her away. His arms tightened slightly and she could feel his hands spray across his back. Her hands move up to his soft hair and she gasped as she felt him starting to nibble along her lips. She opened them and gasped in surprised when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

He ran his tongue up and down her mouth and she felt her heartbeat increase. She didn't know that Inuyasha could kiss like this and she tried to follow his lead. He tangled his hand in her hair and laid another on her jaw to move her head slightly. As her head moved, he increased the pressure of the kiss and she could feel tingles throughout her body and her heart increase even more. She was even shocked when she heard a moan escape her. It felt so wonderful to be kissed this way by the man she loved.

After a few more minutes, she sat back as she realized that she needed air. Her face was on fire and now she felt loss. She wanted to kiss him again but she wasn't sure if he wanted that or not after all she was the one who initiated it. His hands had fallen to her shoulders after the kiss but when she refused to look at him, she felt them move completely off of her. She missed the warmth.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say but Kagome moved and put a hand on his lips. She didn't want him to apologize. She was the one who started it and she didn't regret it. She loved the kiss. It made her feel tingly and it helped her to forget the nightmare.

After a moment, she heard him move off of the bed and sit back against the bed. She sighed and lay back down. As she tried to sleep, she saw Inuyasha dying and her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha kept dying and it scared her. She woke up again to Inuyasha shaking her again.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know if she was in the dream or reality but she didn't want to release him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said with surprise but remained how he was with his arms around her.

Kagome started feeling tired again and she didn't think she would get any sleep if Inuyasha removed away from her. She laid down kept a grip on him and moved underneath the covers.

"Kagome, what are you doing!" Inuyasha sounded surprised, embarrassed and something else.

"Please Inuyasha. I have to get some sleep so I can go to my test tomorrow and that's not going to happen unless I'm close to you. Just sleep on top of the blankets like you were."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do but he glanced at her and saw her eyes wide with fear and her skin was white. Whatever she had been dreaming had scared her badly. She had been calling his name and now that he looked closer, he saw tears pooling in her eyes. If it made her feel safer and better to have him close then he would do so. He laid down on his side and curled up on his side.

She reached out and laid a hand on his back. She never has done this before but she was so upset that she needed to feel his warmth. She gripped his kimono and reached closer until she almost completely against him. After a moment, he realized that she was shivering.

"Kagome, what did you dream? What scared you like this?" He asked and kept his voice soft.

"I kept seeing you…" As she tried to finish it, she started crying and she tightened her grip on his kimono.

"seeing me…what?"

"Die.." Her voice was soft but she curled even closer. His warmth and the smell that is ultimately Inuyasha comforted her and started to slowly calm her like nothing else could.

At her voice and her obvious distress, something shifted in the half-demon. Inuyasha had been an outcast for most of his life so to have this young woman be so upset over the thought of his death, his heart softened even more.

"Kagome, you idiot. What could kill me?" His voice was gruff so she wouldn't guess at the emotions underneath and how much it meant to him. He never met anyone like Kagome and even Kikyo wasn't like her.

"You've been close to death more than once, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," He whispered as he turned towards her. As she felt him moving, she had moved away but she was shocked when she felt Inuyasha reach out and slowly run a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize how much my fighting affect you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered as she reached out and gripped his hand.

"Keh. I'm stronger than I ever was. Nothing can kill me."

She didn't know what to say but the conversation was working and she was slowly calming down.

"You're right. I have complete faith in you." She said as she sighed and kept possession of his hand. Her eyes fell closed and the last thing she saw were the gorgeous golden eyes looking at her. When she woke up, she realized that it was still dark and his eyes were still open. His arm was around her waist and he was watching her intently.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? Why are you awake?" She asked as she reached out to touch him and she smiled as she saw the deep blush light his cheeks.

"Kagome." Was all he said, as he continued to watch her and he reached to touch her hair gently.

"Inuyasha." She smiled as he gently leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes close and she gives herself up to the kiss. The kiss turned more passionate and she found her hands intertwining themselves in his hair. She sighed as his kisses moved over her face alongside her ear. She squirmed in pleasure as he continued kissing down her face and then down her neck.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped and stared up into the golden eyes that she knew almost more than her own, however, they were different this time. The pupils were dilated and there was an emotion in them that she hadn't seen before. Instead of filling her with fear, it filled her excitement.

"Kagome, I…" He blushed slightly and he looked of the side, "I…"

She reached up to touch his cheek and then run her hand through his hair. "I feel the same way, Inuyasha." He smiled at her and reached down to kiss her. He knew after awhile that if he didn't stop kissing her, then it would turn into something else and she was not ready for him to mate with her yet. He sighed and stopped kissing her. He moved slightly so he could hold her against him. She snuggled right up to him and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up a few times during the night and everytime Inuyasha was sound asleep holding her. The last time she woke up, the sun was just about to rise and she was uncomfortable from laying on her side the whole night. She glanced over her shoulder at the half demon that she loved who was still sound asleep. She didn't want to move and wake her up.

Instead of moving, she went back to think of the wonderful night that they shared. She wondered if things would be different now but she figured that it wouldn't be. When she woke back up to her alarm, she felt unrested and exhausted. Waking up the number of times that she did and her late night caused her to lose a lot of sleep. She sighed and went in for her tests, it was hard for her to remain awake. However, no matter what, she would always remember that night and cherish it.


End file.
